Gaming machines, such as slot machines, are a cornerstone of the gaming industry. At least some known gaming machines include a video display device to display a reel game that includes a plurality of reels, wherein each reel includes a plurality of symbols. During game play, the gaming machine accepts a wager from a player, the player selects one or more paylines, the gaming machine spins the reels, and sequentially stops each reel to display the generated combination of symbols on the reels. The gaming machine then awards the player an award based on the combination of symbols orientated along the selected payline.
At least some known gaming machines display bonus features based on the appearance of a special symbol in the game outcome. Known bonus features may include additional free games including additional spins of the game reels, or an additional award multiplier. The additional free games are conducted using the same reels having the same symbols that are used in the base game. Over time, during game play, the player may become frustrated because the additional free games are conducted using the same reels, thus the chance of winning an award is not significantly increased during the free games. Accordingly, new features are necessary to appeal to player interest and enhance excitement in order to entice longer play and increased profitability. The present invention is directed to satisfying these needs.